


Ballade

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Flash Fic Collection, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Romance, Season 3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Una serie di brevi storie incentrate su Will Graham durante e dopo la terza stagione di Hannibal, che prendono in esame i suoi sentimenti per Hannibal Lecter.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter





	1. Faust e Mefistofele

Aggraziatamente la paura ti striscia sotto pelle, danza leggiadra nelle ossa e poi vibra tra sangue e sudore. Un timore sottile ti s’è aggrappato addosso e si mescola all’eccitazione, agitandoti un passo che a tratti pare insicuro. Nell’attimo in cui lo scorgi un tonfo al cuore t’impedisce di respirare, e intanto l’angoscia cresce e con lei matura una tremenda consapevolezza: t’era mancato. Disperatamente. Spaventosamente. Avevi nostalgia di quella strana accozzaglia di sentimenti, a cui mai hai osato dare una definizione e che oggi come un tempo mutano costantemente tra curiosità e dubbio. Paura, era. Di lui, di te. Di un _voi_ la cui sola idea ti sconquassa l’anima.

A fianco di Hannibal chi diventeresti? Faust o Mefistofele?

I suoi lineamenti si schiariscono in un tripudio di _Primavera_ e proprio allora capisci che se anche lo desiderassi, non riusciresti a tornare indietro. Quindi metti un passo dopo l’altro. Tu, muto e quieto, appena un poco sorridente, in una galleria deserta e col sol genio del Botticelli a farvi da fidato testimone. Tu che non fermi il tuo camminare, ma prosegui oltre e intanto il respirare si fa difficile, e la frenesia è quasi impossibile da contenere. Tu che non dovresti, ma che stupidamente cedi a un te stesso che già odi.

  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mia prima storia su Hannibal. Ambientata nella 3x06, nella scena della galleria.  
> Mi scuso con chi frequenta il fandom, io non ho mai letto niente e non so se riuscirò nemmeno mai a farlo.  
> Ma sto guardando in questi giorni questa serie e “Dolce” mi ha rapita (Digestivo mi ha annientata, ma questa è un’altra storia) e dovevo scriverci qualcosa. Anche se forse un po’ scialbo…


	2. Un corpo che brucia, un’anima che palpita

A respirare fatichi. Ogni alito che ti esce dai polmoni brucia, divampando in un incidendo che t’infiamma il petto. Tremi appena, in un vibrare più di mente che di corpo. Ridi e piangi in un unico vomitar d’intenzioni. Placarsi è inutile. Dominarsi impossibile. Serrare i pugni non serve. Vivere, forse, nemmeno.  
  


Il cuore sussulta e quindi galoppa in una corsa sfrenata, accelerando dopo che lo sguardo cade su quella dannata porta ben chiusa. No, non t’ha seguito. Non è uscito con te, e lo sai. Eppure lo fai e ti volti anche se di poco, dandoti dell’idiota nel momento stesso in cui ti rendi conto che sei solo in quel dannato corridoio e che Hannibal Lecter è rinchiuso in una cella dalla quale non uscirà facilmente. Sei solo, dunque. Di nuovo schiavo di te stesso. In compagnia del patetico Will Graham e dei suoi infiniti tormenti.

_  
È stato bello rivedermi, Will?”_

  
La sua voce e quella domanda riecheggiano anche ora nel tuo cervello come in un ripetersi infinito. Non dovresti indugiarvi ma lo fai perché, oh, che cosa non è la delicatezza di quella sua voce, accompagnata alla sottile ironia acquattata nel retro dei suoi propositi. Bastardamente stupenda è, la consapevolezza di cui sono intrisi parole e fiati.

 _  
È stato bello?_ Lo ha chiesto con leggero divertimento e probabilmente senza neanche aspettarsi una risposta. Già sapeva. _È stato bello?_ No, ripeti a te stesso mentre un ghigno ti si torce in volto e lo sguardo si rasserena di una gioia intensa. Non è stato bello, è stato terrificante. Stupendo. È stato bellissimo e sconquassante.

  
Ed è per questo che ora piangi e ridi, perché di vie d’uscita non ce ne sono. Lo ami e per ciò che siete, per quello che potresti diventare non esiste redenzione se non nella purezza della follia.

Lo ami, Will. Lo ami quant’è vero che il corpo brucia e l’anima palpita. Lo ami.

**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientata ne: “L’ira dell’agnello” prima della parte finale.  
> Sto ancora prendendo le misure con questi personaggi, specie Will che ha una caratterizzazione particolare. Per questo mi cimento in pezzi brevi, mi occorre del tempo per prendere confidenza. Chissà magari in futuro mi avventurerò oltre. Intanto spero possa esser piaciuta questa.


	3. D’amor e follia

[Love Crime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4EZTVO-LIg)   
  


La follia t’investe nei momenti più inaspettati, travolgendoti sensi e sentimenti. Combatterla non è servito. Esser fuggito nemmeno. Persino l’averla seppellita da una qualche parte della tua mente assieme a un’idea di lui, che mai sei riuscito a scacciare, non è bastato. La tua follia ti somiglia, Will Graham. È contorta, combattuta, avida d’amore. Assetata di morte. Bugiarda con se stessa proprio come per anni tu lo sei stato. La follia ti trova, e ti stana ogni qual volta sei certo d’averla ammansita. Non serve scappare, lei sa dove sei. Sa cosa provi. Sa perché il tuo piccolo e patetico cuore non riesce a districarsi dal tuo amore per Hannibal Lecter. La follia ci riesce sempre, a trovarti. Non ce la fai a controllarla, né a prevedere quando ti assalirà con l’intento di soffocarti. Lei è bastarda e infida, stupenda a pensarci bene. La tua follia è come te, incomprensibilmente prevedibile.  
  


Ciò che ti terrorizza, però, è il motivo per cui nasce. Ormai lo hai capito, che non c’è nulla di solido a farle da fondamento, se non mera irrazionalità. Quello che provi per Hannibal è intenso, e devastante, e prepotente. Sbagliato, eppure giusto in egual misura. Un amore ossessivo e malato, contorto nelle pieghe che assume quelle volte in cui hai provato ad allontanartene. Più vivi questa vostra relazione e maggiormente te ne immergi, e più hai paura di perderti in lui. O forse lo speri, non lo sai di preciso. Per lungo tempo sei stato angosciato dalla sola ipotesi che qualcuno lo catturasse, ma al tempo stesso temevi che questo accadesse. Pazzi controsensi che hanno, per anni, spaccato il tuo cuore a metà.

  
Ma è finito il tempo delle indecisioni. Svanito come le tue idee di famiglia, come gli anni trascorsi lontani. Come Molly. Come il sangue versato. Come Bedelia e la paura che gli ramificava sul viso, quell’ultima volta che l’hai incontrata. Quando ha capito cos’eri diventato una volta per tutte. Ora nulla di tutto quello ha senso, niente importa più. Contano solo le sue braccia, strette attorno alla tua vita. L’aria sulla faccia. La notte serena. E il sangue addosso. È nero alla luce della luna, lo sapevi? Conta l’amore provi per lui e la consapevolezza che ciò che siete dovrà evolversi. Un abbraccio, l’ombra di un bacio e poi un volo, giù per la scogliera. È follia e amore. In drammatica, perfetta e stupefacente armonia.

  
  


**Fine**


	4. Stralci di una vita vissuta a metà

  
[Beethoven, Sonata Pathétique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqvBJc9IovI)

Cullato dall’ondeggiare monotono della barca sopra la quale ti sei abbandonato, pateticamente strisci verso la fine di una esistenza vissuta a metà. Inerte e privo di un qualsiasi coerente pensiero, sorridi alla morte che avanza a passo di carica e che biecamente ti corteggia. Ridi, in sua risposta, chissà per quale ragione ma lo fai. Che tu sia divertito da questa pazza lucidità che ti scuote i sensi? Non ne hai la benché minima idea, anche perché non dura molto. Subito, infatti, il divertimento scema e stralci di anni felici si mescolano confusamente ad angoscia e dolore. A un’odiosa voglia di amore malato che t’agguanta il cuore e da troppo tempo ti tormenta il cervello. Ma tu sei Will Graham, tenti di convincerti, nemmeno a questo vuoi pensare. Tanto che, in risposta a questa sciocca copia di te stesso, fai vagare lo sguardo in lontananza. Senza una logica ti soffermi per dei minuti a osservare il correre delle nubi nel cielo. Le guardi rapito e completamente affascinato, ammaliato dall’arricciarsi a destra e poi a sinistra di questo o quel turbamento. Per assurdo è in quegli istanti che succede, mentre il remo che stringi ancora fra le dita s’imbratta di sangue, barlumi di raziocinio vengono a morderti lo stomaco. Uno sbattere di ciglia, un mugolio non trattenuto e ricordi tutto. La casa sulla scogliera. Il Dolarhyde. La caduta.  
  


«Hannibal» mormori, danzando sulle labbra della Signora Morte, in quello che pare più un gemito che un concetto sviscerato a dovere. «Dov’è Hannibal?» chiedi a un te stesso che s’ignora e che a fatica rammenta; ma come potresti? A stento percepisci d’esser vivo. Non vedi niente. Non sai niente. Non senti nulla se non le onde che sbattono sulla fiancata della barcaccia che ti ospita, la stessa che avevi nascosto a dovere tra gli scogli.

  
C’è odore di mare, ma questo lo hai notato da tempo. C’è sapore di sangue e acqua salata che ti bagna la lingua, e c’è il suo profumo intenso. Avvolgente. Che ti stordisce. E te ne fa perdutamente innamorare.

  
«Hannibal» ripeti, di nuovo e questa volta lui ti risponde.  
«Will» sussurra. Poi una carezza in viso. Un timido bacio a fior di labbra, evanescente e timido. Così poco da lui. Così innocente che pare un bacino concesso alla ferita di un bimbo che s’è sbucciato un ginocchio. Un soffio di vita straordinariamente delicato. Impossibile che provenga da colui che è stato lo squartatore di Chesapeake. Eppure basta un suo sguardo e ti pare ti rinascere, pensi mentre sorridi appena.  
«Sono morto?» gli chiedi, strascicando stancamente le parole. Pensare fa male, parlare fa male, respirare fa male, vivere fa male. Tutto ciò che sembra farti bene è quel dannato profumo e la voce di Hannibal Lecter che, al pari di un balsamo, lenisce le tue ferite.  
«No, non lo sei» mormora lui, e ti pare addirittura di aver colto un pizzico di divertimento nelle pieghe voce. «Va tutto bene, Will. Siamo liberi» prosegue ed è allora che scoppi in una feroce risata. Diavolo, ora sì che sei felice! Ma è sufficiente? Sì, basta questo. Questo unito all’ondeggiare del mare. Questo e la barca che avanza per inerzia mentre le grida del Dolarhyde ti riecheggiano nella mente. Non lo sai se siete davvero vivi o se invece tu stia viaggiando verso l’inferno. Ma siete insieme, e va dannatamente bene così.

**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia partecipa al contest indetto da Hermit sul forum di Efp: “Di vecchi e polverosi ricordi”. Io ho scelto la lettera B e i prompt barca e bacino.
> 
> Ambientata dopo “L’ira dell’agnello”. Il brano è il primo tempo della “Sonata Pathétique” di Beethoven (Grave. Allegro di molto e con brio). La citazione musicale non è un caso, questo brano (ma allora era l’Adagio cantabile ovvero il secondo tempo della sonata) fa parte della soundtrack di questa serie. Più precisamente lo si può ascoltare nel nono episodio della prima stagione: “Calvados”. Qui c’è la sonata per intero: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cg9KQ610biU


End file.
